


Мечтатель и трус

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Глорфиндель опять витает в облаках





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cowards Who Daydream](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402840) by Ezra's Persian Kitty. 



– Ты опять замечтался, – заметил ему Элронд, впрочем, довольно беззлобно.  
Глорфиндель повернулся к своему лорду так, чтобы тому стала видна блаженная улыбка на его лице.  
– Да, – счастливо согласился он, – замечтался.  
Элронд не удержался и улыбнулся в ответ: невозможно было удержаться, видя эльфа, настолько переполненного радостью.  
– И что, позволь спросить, привлекло твое внимание на этот раз? – он уже неоднократно задавал этот вопрос, поэтому не удивился, получив обычный ответ.  
– То же, что и обычно, – вопрос совершенно не задел Глорфинделя, и, когда он вновь обратил взгляд к окну, то по-прежнему ослепительно улыбался.  
– А работа, между тем, стоит, – приподняв бровь, напомнил Элронд.  
– Верно, – с довольным вздохом признал Глорфиндель, – я не работаю и не собираюсь.  
Элронд не сумел сдержать улыбки.  
– Что ж, думаю, это не так уж важно – мы уже покончили с делами на несколько дней вперед.  
Глорфиндель небрежно покрутил меж пальцев коричневое перо.  
– Я так и подумал, – задумчиво вздохнув, вновь согласился он со своим лордом, наблюдая, как перо в его пальцах крутится взад-вперед.  
Элронд перегнулся через разделявшие их столы, вгляделся в счастливого Глорфинделя и, полусерьезно-полушутливо, спросил:  
– Ты когда-нибудь скажешь?  
– Возможно, – улыбнулся Глорфиндель, выпуская перо; чернила брызнули на стол. – А для чего тебе это знать?  
– Ни для чего, я просто любопытен – и хорошо тебя изучил. Привычки и манеры, распорядок дня, и то, что ты больше всего ценишь в жизни. Так что прекрасно знаю, что ты терпеть не можешь, когда кто-то витает в облаках или небрежно выполняет свой долг из-за того, что... отвлекается на мечтания.   
– Но, мой лорд, – шутливо запротестовал Глорфиндель, – я-то никогда не увлекаюсь подобными недостойными действиями. В присутствии своих подчиненных, конечно, – спешно добавил он и улыбнулся, чуть насмехаясь над самим собой. – Даже я позволяю себе слабость грез наяву. – Его голос стал глубже, а глаза, казалось, созерцали нечто, невидимое Элрондом. – Даже я могу сдаться во власть прекрасного, пусть даже это счастье придумано в моей голове, поддавшейся обаянию приятного теплого ветерка, что принес собой с собой ленивое лето.   
– Хотел бы я знать, что настолько владеет твои мечтами, друг мой.  
– А разве ты не догадался? – не выдержав, спросил Глорфиндель, и его улыбка неожиданно угасла.  
– Если бы ты был на пару Эпох моложе, – размышлял Элронд, – я бы осмелился предположить, что ты попал в сети любви.  
Глорфиндель опять расплылся в улыбке.  
– Какая разница, сколько кому лет? Любви покорны все. И даже я.  
Разволновавшись, Элронд склонился еще ниже над столом и непроизвольно понизил голос до изумленного шепота:  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что твоя голова набита ничем иным, как любовной чепухой? Почему же ты мне не сказал?! Я и понятия не имел!..  
– Конечно же, это любовь, – безмятежно ответил ему Глорфиндель, – и разумеется, я никогда тебе не говорил, потому что ты – сводник, вечно сующий нос не в свое дело. Естественно, ты и понятия не имел, потому что даже представить не мог, что твой капитан окажется таким везунчиком, что влюбится без взаимности, впервые за долгое-долгое время. – Он вновь широко и чуть глуповато улыбнулся.  
Элронд выпрямился и усмехнулся.  
– Да я почти сотню лет наблюдаю, как ты сидишь на подоконнике, уставившись в пустоту, когда думаешь, будто тебя никто не видит! – весело заявил он. – А сейчас ты говоришь, что это любовь! – Он в очередной раз навис над столом и заговорщически прошептал:  
– Так кого ты любишь? Еще кто-нибудь знает? Что ты уже предпринял?  
Глорфиндель мягко улыбнулся, словно потворствуя капризному ребенку.  
– Не скажу. Никому не говорил. Ничего не делал и не собираюсь.  
Элронд не удивился первым двум ответам, но вскинулся от последнего:   
– Ничего?! Так ты просто сбегаешь в свои грезы и счастлив ими, ничего при этом не делая?  
В беспечной улыбке Глорфинделя мелькнуло недоумение.  
– А что, по-твоему, мне надо делать?  
– Я был уверен, что ты, по крайней мере, предпринял какие-то шаги по отношению к объекту своих чувств, – с готовностью ответил Элронд. – Такова жизнь: ты влюбляешься, ты ухаживаешь, ты... – Он нахмурился и не закончил.  
На смену беззаботности пришла хмурость, и нолдо раздраженно посмотрел на своего лорда.  
– Да, а что дальше? Либо ты становишься счастливее, чем мог себе представить, либо погружаешься в пучину отчаяния. Я не желаю ничего иного, кроме как тихо наслаждаться своими мечтаниями, и не собираюсь впадать ни в туповатое безумие счастливого любовника, ни в тоску по отвергнутой любви. Я доволен своими грезами, как были бы довольны и большинство, если бы у них хватило ума на этом остановиться. Разделенное на двоих счастье всегда может быть уничтожено. Но нельзя уничтожить то, чего нет. Теперь-то ты меня понимаешь?  
Задумчивость Элронда усилилась, и он посмотрел на друга с печалью в туманно-серых глазах.  
– Я понял все слишком хорошо, мой Глорфиндель. И ты ошибаешься, мне жаль тебя вовсе не поэтому. Лишь самую малость мне жаль труса, который слишком напуган, чтобы искать любви.

***

  
Глорфиндель был всю неделю до такой степени не в духе, что это стало заметно всем.  
Но, разумеется, никто ничего не сказал. Такой настрой было для него необычным, но подобные странности всегда быстро проходят. Элронд всякий раз только свирепо хмурился, сталкиваясь с Глорфинделем, Эрестор и Линдир попросту избегали нервничающего эльфа, а все его воины задались целью не раздражать его лишний раз.  
И это настроение, недостойное эльда, прошло – всего лишь несколько дней, и к Глорфинделю вернулось его всегдашнее добродушие.  
Но прошло много времени, прежде чем Элронд вновь начал заставать своего капитана лениво развалившимся в самых неподобающих местах с блаженной улыбкой на лице и всецело погрузившимся в грезы. Частенько Элронд находил его таким в кабинете после того, как были окончены дневные труды, иногда – на скамье под сенью старого дуба. Лорд Имладриса, к своему удивлению, обнаружил, что счастье его капитана – довольно заразная штука, и даже – чаще, чем ему хотелось бы – на его собственном лице появлялась похожая улыбка. Потом он, разумеется, напоминал себе, что Глорфиндель – трус, и что тут совершенно нечему завидовать.

***

  
Много лет спустя Глорфинделя посетило внезапное озарение.  
Днем, как у него было заведено, он сидел в своем кабинете,. Утро посвящалось быстрой проверке обстановки, дообеденное время он проводил, следя за ходом тренировок, иногда присматривал за другими делами, необходимыми для повседневной жизни Имладриса. После обеда приходил черед документов, и он всегда проводил больше времени, чем собирался, над никогда не кончающимися бумагами. Временами он горько жаловался всем, кто имел желание слушать, что место воина – где угодно, но не за письменным столом, но жалобы были редки и неискренни, так что никто особенно не слушал. Вечера он мог проводить так, как ему захочется; его понятие об удовольствиях простиралось от охоты в землях своего лорда, общения и пения в Каминном зале до тихого вечера, проводимого за чтением книг в компании советника Элронда. Также частенько, особенно по весне, его можно было увидеть в роли помощника на кухнях, где вечно требовались рабочие руки.  
Так что этот полдень не был таким уж особенным. Впрочем, в Имладрисе уже долгое время ничего не происходило, самым запоминающимся событием за последние десять лет стал цыпленок, невесть каким образом попавший в палаты Элронда. Разумеется, Глорфиндель к этому не имел ни малейшего отношения.  
Кабинет, где он работал, был ни большим, ни маленьким, отделан прекрасными панелями из темного дерева, а сама обстановка была выдержана в насыщенных сочных тонах. В нём было множество книг и немного зелени, а также небольшой камин для на случай холодной зимы. Окно было только одно, выходившее на восток, сквозь него проникало достаточно света для эльфийских глаз – Глорфиндель зажигал свечу лишь в самые пасмурные дни. Также там стояли два стола, поставленные друг против друга около широкого окна – совершенно одинаковые, сделанные одним мастером, но достаточно было бросить на них единственный взгляд, чтобы понять, кто за ними работает.  
Стол Глорфинделя постоянно был завален множеством разнообразных предметов. Даже если не обращать внимание на беспорядочные груды бумаг, разбросанных по столу, всевозможных безделушек и вещей там лежало порядочно. К примеру, там всегда лежало оружие, требующее заточки или чего-то еще, небольшие кучки монет, выложенные, чтобы не отягощать карманы, пустые бокалы, которые он все забывал относить в кухни, а также искусно выточенная флейта, на которой он время от времени поигрывал, хотя, конечно же, он никогда не музицировал в кабинете – его коллега счел бы это грубейшим проступком, и, самое меньшее, выкинул бы его из комнаты. Поскольку по Имладрису всегда бегали дети, и эти дети любили Глорфинделя, всюду – заложенные между страницами книг или пополняя коллекцию на столе – лежали рисунки. Вперемешку с ними валялись сломанные игрушки – от кукол до игрушечных тележек, а также деревянные мечи, которые дети кучами притаскивали ему в кабинет, зная, что никто, кроме него, не починит их лучше.  
Стол напротив принадлежал Эрестору, советнику Элронда. Они делили кабинет почти столько же, сколько стоял Имладрис, и их это устраивало: Эрестор привык работать в одиночестве по утрам, а после обеда проходился по Имладрису, наблюдая и замечая то, что требовалось заметить. Так что редко и нечасто совпадало, что обоим требовался кабинет в одно и то же время, в противном случае их довольство ситуацией долго не продлилось бы, и столы не простояли в таком расположении столько времени. И все же вещи Глорфинделя постоянно перекочевывали на чужой стол, к раздражению его владельца, настаивавшего на соблюдении порядка во всех областях жизни. Эрестор не терпел сломанных перьев, пустых чернильниц и черновиков, регулярно захламлявших его территорию, и быстро от них избавлялся. Его собственный стол мог похвастаться прекрасным письменным набором на краю, содержащим все необходимые принадлежности в идеальном порядке и на нужных местах; столешница всегда была расчищена и чиста, на ней могли лежать только бумаги, над которыми он работал ранее, а в плотно закрытых ящиках царил тщательно наведенный порядок.  
В этот конкретный полдень, незадолго до неожиданного прозрения, Глорфиндель вошел в кабинет после обеда и застал там засидевшегося за работой Эрестора.  
– Доброго тебе дня, Эрестор, – поприветствовал он коллегу, закрыл за собой дверь и уселся за стол.  
Эрестор оторвался от своей корреспонденции и посмотрел на него, одной белоснежной рукой придерживая хорошо выделанный пергамент, а второй аккуратно держа редкостное зеленое перо. Прядь блестящих черных волос выбилась из прически, прикрывая темно-коричневый глаз, в котором на миг мелькнуло удивление. Глорфиндель мельком увидел чернильный след, оставшийся на щеке. Советник и впрямь не думал, что сюда кто-нибудь зайдет, иначе был бы аккуратнее. Глорфиндель улыбнулся ему.  
Эрестор улыбнулся в ответ. Ни у кого другого это не сошло бы за улыбку, но Глорфиндель достаточно хорошо знал друга, чтобы распознать истинное значение мягкой усмешки.  
– И тебе, – тихо сказал Эрестор, прежде чем вновь склониться над своими бумагами и свободной рукой убрать на место выбившуюся черную прядь.

***

  
Это было еще не озарение, но тоже важное событие.

***

  
Глорфиндель с головой окунулся в послеобеденную рутину. Первым делом он схватил чистый огрызок бумаги и размашисто написал список дел, требующих его внимания. Потом разбил его на три категории: первая гласила «Сделать сегодня», потом шел черед «Хорошо бы сделать сегодня», а последняя называлась «Придется разобраться с этим завтра».  
Довольно часто бывало так, что дела из третьей категории зависали на несколько недель, и Глорфиндель выбивался из графика. Но то, что действительно стоило делать, обычно делалось вовремя, так что его особо не за что было винить – просто он не находил во всяких деловых письмах ничего увлекательного, больше доверяясь мечу и личному общению.  
Расписав, что требуется сделать, он решил немного понаблюдать за Эрестором, склонившимся над бумагами и практически неподвижным.  
– Что так задержало тебя в кабинете, Эрестор? – наконец, поинтересовался Глорфиндель.  
Когда Эрестор поднял голову, все та же непослушная прядь упала ему на глаза, мешая видеть, и он резко выдохнул, сдувая ее.  
– В следующем месяце истекает срок многих договоров, – негромко пояснил он, – а Элронд и так запоздал с оповещениями. Так что теперь все мои дни посвящены проверке читабельности всех бумах и их незамедлительной отправке адресатам. Доставить все нужно будет к рассвету послезавтрашнего дня, и что бы я ни придумал, все будут недовольны: у гонцов будет всего четыре часа, чтобы доставить и вернуться.  
Глорфиндель кивнул.  
– Нет ничего хуже изменений в договорах, – с пониманием отозвался он и вернулся к работе.  
Однако за следующий час дело продвинулось совсем ненамного, так что он раздраженно отбросил перо.  
– Бесполезно, – пробормотал он.  
Эрестор искоса глянул на него.  
– Похоже, ты замечтался и никак не можешь сосредоточиться на делах, друг мой. Если у тебя нет ничего срочного, лучше посвяти остаток дня себе. Элронд не осудит.  
Глорфиндель из речи Эрестора услышал лишь одно слово.  
– Замечтался?  
Эрестор чуть наклонил голову, с любопытством смотря на него, и ответил низким, бархатным голосом:  
– Да. Сегодня ты извертелся на стуле, как ребенок, а твой взгляд то и дело обращался к окну. К тому же, – он взглядом указал на заваленный стол Глорфинделя, – ты спутал все свои бумаги. Отдохни, Глорфиндель. Скорее всего, ты слишком усердно заставлял себя работать.  
Глорфиндель тщательно обдумал сказанное и, наконец, кивнул, соглашаясь.  
– Сегодня я весь день не нахожу себе места. Наверное, мне лучше отправиться на тренировку.  
Эрестор усмехнулся и вновь склонился над письмами, но Глорфиндель прекрасно расслышал его бормотание:  
– Да уж, ничто так не успокаивает, как возможность потыкать в соплеменников острой железной штукой.  
Глорфиндель фыркнул, встал, и, даже не подумав прибраться на столе, покинул кабинет. Но перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь, все же уточнил:  
– Эрестор, эта штука называется «меч».

***

  
Прозрение пришло вскоре после того, как Элронд ворвался на тренировочное поле в сопровождении паникующих часовых.  
Лорд Элронд представлял собой воплощение профессионализма, разрывая на раненом Глорфинделе одежду, прочищая рану, зашивая ее и вливал в горло нолдо какой-то отвратительный настой. Но потом, когда он отослал всех прочь и они с Глорфинделем остались одни, разразился настолько гневной и колючей тирадой в адрес своего злонесчастного капитана, что Глорфинделю оставалось только кивать и со всем соглашаться, пока Элронд не восстановил над собой контроль: в гневе тот представлял собой страшное зрелище, это могли подтвердить все, кому доводилось видеть его в таком состоянии.  
– Что ж, – подвел Элронд итог своей вдохновенной обличительной речи насчет идиотов в целом и воинов в частности, – как это все же произошло? – Он обвиняюще ткнул в свежезашитую рану на бедре Глорфинделя.  
Поморщившись от боли, Глорфиндель вздохнул и ответил:  
– Обычный тренировочный поединок с одним из новобранцев, Силинде. Я велел ему нападать, он ко мне ринулся, сделал выпад, который я бы, конечно, отразил, но в тот момент я немного...  
И в этот миг его озарило.  
– Клянусь тебе, Глорфиндель, – медленно и угрожающе начал Элронд, каждое его слово било, словно молот, и он произнес имя Глорфинделя, как ругательство, – если ты сейчас скажешь мне, что ты в очередной раз замечтался, я навсегда запрещу тебе владеть мечом.  
Глорфиндель распахнул искрящиеся синие глаза и застывшим взглядом уставился в землю. Он размышлял, воскрешая в памяти последние часы, потом поднял голову, посмотрел на своего лорда и разжал руку, до сих пор сжимавшую меч.  
– Тогда лучше возьми его, – произнес он тоном, разительно отличающимся от его обычного – голос был тихим, хриплым и ломаным. – И держи у себя до тех пор, пока не сочтешь меня достойным владеть им вновь.  
Элронд, чуть ли не рыча от негодования, вырвал оружие из обмякшей ладони Глорфинделя, и воин, шатаясь, встал на ноги и, прихрамывая и морщась от боли, медленно побрел через все поле к Дому, не бросив ни одного взгляда назад, и не промолвив ни слова.   
Стоило ему уйти, как Элронд грязно выругался и выронил меч, с глухим лязгом упавший на пыльную землю.  
– Вот упорный идиот, – с чувством заключил он.


	2. Chapter 2

Глорфиндель торчал в своих палатах и убивал время. Он лежал, раскинувшись, на гигантской кровати, под раненую ногу были подложены подушки, на прикроватном столике стоял поднос с чаем и ваза со свежесрезанными цветами. Забытая раскрытая книга неприкаянно тулилась в руке, пока сам Глорфиндель безучастно смотрел на противоположную стену.  
Он машинально сжимал и разжимал пальцы свободной руки, глядя в никуда и периодически моргая.   
Глорфиндель и сам не смог бы сказать, сколько времени провёл в таком состоянии, что не имело ничего общего с мечтательностью, пока его не прервал вежливый стук в дверь. Эльф вздрогнул, приходя в себя, хотя вовсе не удивился вторжению. У него уже перебывало множество посетителей, куда больше, чем ему хотелось бы.  
– Войдите, – произнес он и все же удивился – тому, кто именно переступил через порог.   
Эрестор. Его одежды – темных цветов, из дорогих тканей, без единого пятнышка, его тщательно заколотые волосы, да и в целом весь его вид – воплощение аккуратности и практичности, – всё, всё резко контрастировало со светлой, неприбранной комнатой. Но на какой-то миг Глорфинделю жгуче захотелось запечатлеть это зрелище на холсте – Эрестор, стоящий в его покоях, словно ему самой судьбой предназначено быть именно здесь – и нигде больше.  
– Как вижу, ты все же выживешь?  
Прекрасно зная Эрестора, Глорфиндель легко опознал в едком замечании советника и юмор, и заботу.  
– Выживу, если меня перестанут донимать, – ответил Глорфиндель, недовольно покосившись на книгу, поднос с чаем и вазу с цветами.  
– Отлично, в таком случае я рад, что догадался кое-что тебе принести. – На лице Эрестора не было ни следа улыбки, что звучала в его голосе.  
Глорфиндель закрыл глаза.  
– Нет, только не ты еще...  
– Да, и я тоже, вот только я – в отличие от остальных – понимаю, что чай не панацея от всех бед, цветы не лечат, а книги не отвлекают от боли. Я думаю, тебе лучше занять чем-нибудь свои руки, раз твой ум способен думать на прискорбно малый список тем.  
Светловолосый нолдо пропустил мимо ушей выпад в адрес своих умственных способностей, потому что Эрестор вложил в его подставленные ладони небольшой деревянный брусок и нож для резьбы по дереву. Глорфиндель с таким благоговением принял подарки, словно они были сделаны из бесценного хрупкого стекла, и, глядя в темные, бездонные глаза друга, понял, что не может найти слов.  
Разорвав контакт взглядов, Эрестор огляделся по сторонам и уселся в стоящее поблизости кресло, но прежде аккуратно свернул и положил на место тунику, ранее свисавшую с подлокотника. Он опустил голову и стал смотреть на сложенные на коленях руки, потом заговорил, тихо и искренне:  
– Я помню времена, когда в Имладрисе все было по-другому. Казалось, нам особенно и нечего делать. Помнишь, как мы проводили лето три столетия подряд? Никаких гостей, никаких праздников сбора урожая, никаких беспокойств о внезапном снеге или заморозках. Текли недели, наполненные роскошью осознания, что у нас нет ни обязанностей, ни тревог. Я – помню. Помню, как ты заставил полки Дома маленькими деревянными статуэтками, моделями, резными безделушками... – Эрестор оборвал сам себя, улыбнувшись и чуть смутившись. – Так что я подумал, что ты будешь рад этому, – добавил он, имея в виду подарки.  
– И я рад, – наконец, ответил Глорфиндель.

***

  
Когда после обеда Элронд нанес своему пациенту визит, деревянная стружка на одеяле его сильно удивила.  
Он тихо постучал и вошел в палаты, не дождавшись ответа, и был рад видеть Глорфинделя, уснувшего сладким сном выздоравливающего. Его золотые волосы, заплетенные в косу, были перекинуты через подушку, в одной руке был зажат маленький и почти безвредный нож, а в другой – что-то неопределенной формы. Бело-синее одеяло, натянутое до пояса, было все в щепках и крошечных кусочках дерева, а в воздухе отчетливо пахло сосной.  
Несмотря на так и не унявшийся гнев, полуэльф замер, наслаждаясь картиной, возвращаясь мыслями на много лет назад, когда у Глорфинделя еще было свободное время, которое он мог посвятить излюбленному занятию.  
На какой-то миг Элронд задался вопросом, по чьему волшебному велению появились эти дары, но стоило ему заметить стопку аккуратно сложенной одежды у кровати, как он уже знал: тут был Эрестор. Лорд покачал головой и сел рядом с Глорфинделем.  
– Похоже, у вас все идет на лад, – задумчиво прошептал он, в такт своим мыслям. Затем, решив, что больше ему тут все равно делать нечего, он самым тщательнейшим образом собрал со спящего Глорфинделя все опилки, ловко выуживая даже самые маленькие щепки, забившиеся в плотную шерсть одеяла  
Собрав мусор, Элронд вынул из безвольной руки нож, положил его на прикроватный столик., потом осторожно разогнул пальцы другой руки и достал кусочек дерева, ранее спрятанный между пальцами. И замер от удивления, поднеся вещицу к глазам, словно их собственный свет мог прояснить значение поделки, хотя все было понятно и так.  
Он никогда не видел, чтобы Глорфиндель вырезал что-то, настолько миниатюрное. Это было распускающаяся роза, переплетенная с эдельвейсом, и оба цветка лежали внутри закрученной спиралью морской ракушки. Все выглядело пугающе живым, даже несмотря на то, что древесина была темного цвета, и смысл читался ошеломляюще ясно.  
Любовь. Роза – символ любви. Неважно, сколько тебе лет, эльф ты или человек –всем известно, что роза всегда означала и будет означать любовь. Хотя у розы также есть шипы.  
Эдельвейс. Труднодостижимая или невозможная цель, потому что цветок эдельвейса растет среди опасных горных круч и его трудно найти, сорвать и сохранить.  
Морская раковина. Море. Великое Море. Земля за Западным морем зовет к себе обратно многих эльфов, ибо за морем лежит их настоящий дом.  
Чуть позже, когда Элронд начал более тщательно изучать маленькую, не больше детского кулачка, поделку, он нащупал пальцами странный узор внизу. А когда перевернул скульптуру, то его взгляду предстал резной орнамент на нижней стороне миниатюры, с необыкновенной тщательностью вырезанный на сосновом бруске.   
И снова не смог подавить изумленного вздоха. Золотой цветок. Чертополох. Безнадежно и необратимо переплетенные между собой.  
Немногие знали, что символ рода Эрестора – чертополох, но, без сомнения, Глорфиндель знал об этом и вырезал узор, понимая его смысл.  
Элронд положил фигурку рядом с ножом, склонился над Глорфинделем и поцеловал его в изящно очерченную бровь.  
– Если у вас ничего не выйдет, – прошептал он крепко спящему эльфу, – клянусь, я обрежу себе волосы.  
Он встал и вышел из комнаты, бормоча себе под нос:  
– Ты безнадежен. И он тоже.

***

  
Эрестор пришел на следующий день.  
Глорфиндель откликнулся на стук энергичным «Войдите!», и стоило ему завидеть темный силуэт Эрестора, как он заставил себя сесть на постели прямо и откинул назад длинные светлые волосы. Глорфиндель искоса глянул на фигурку, внезапно жалея, что не спрятал ее.  
Но когда Эрестор пересек скользящими шагами комнату, он не посмотрел ни на статуэтку, ни на Глорфинделя.  
– Эрестор?  
Советник сел в кресло и сложил руки на коленях, его лицо казалось бледнее обычного.  
– Прости... Как твоя нога?  
– А, лучше.  
– Хорошо.  
– Что, Эрестор? Никаких подколок или остроумных насмешек над моим жалким умишком?  
Красивые карие глаза глянули на него из-под свободно спадающей пряди черных волос.  
– Глорфиндель, я не нахожу особого удовольствия в том, чтобы мучить тебя.  
– Я знаю, – улыбнулся тот. – Просто привычка.  
Эрестор умолк и зашарил в карманах своих темных одежд, ища что–то.   
– Я... Я хотел бы отдать это тебе. – Наконец, он вытащил сложенные в несколько раз листы бумаги, потом привстал и чуть дрогнувшей рукой передал их золотоволосому эльфу.  
Глорфиндель принял стопку листов, с любопытством изучая их. Пергамент был потертым, а чернила – выцветшими, словно бумаги лежали в кармане Эрестора последние сто лет, и их часто перечитывали и исправляли. На верхнем листе было написано его имя.  
Он оторвал взгляд от бумаг, поднял голову и позвал:  
– Эрестор?  
Но эльф уже давно ушел, оставив дверь открытой, и Глорфиндель остался в полном одиночестве.  
Так что он развернул листы и начал читать.

***

 

Глорфиндель!

  
Любовные письма не в моем стиле. Они старомодны, сентиментальны, к тому же подходят только для трусов. И все же, однако, я могу смело тебе признаться – только тебе, и никому другому – что сейчас все эти эпитеты можно применить ко мне, чье сердце, наконец, сдалось на милость причудливым прихотям любви.  
Думаю, ты поймешь, о чем речь, если я скажу, что с самого момента рождения моя жизнь была невообразимо бурной. У меня никогда не было времени (по крайней мере, так мне казалось) для любви. Тогда, в самом расцвете юности я еще не понимал, что чаще всего, когда речь заходит о склонностях сердца, мы не можем выбирать. Когда я стал старше, передо мной появлялось множество возможностей испытать величайшие загадки, победы и поражения в любви. Но они всегда касались лишь края моего сердца. Я видел, но не понимал, ревновал, но не осознавал этого, хотел, но не догадывался, чего именно.  
В некоторые времена я с нетерпением ждал искры влюбленности, которой суждено было разжечь во мне пылающий костер. Непременно, думал я, чувство непременно вскоре найдет меня, ведь многие мои товарищи уже обрели свою вторую половину и создали собственные семьи. Я пытливо изучал каждое новое лицо, что попадалось на моем жизненном пути, вопрошая себя: «Станет ли она или он моим единственным?»  
Но я становился все старше и старше, но так и не ощутил той вожделенной «искры». Я спрашивал многих о том, как они поняли, что это – «то самое», что пришло их время, что то, что они ощущают – и есть любовь. И слишком часто получал один и тот же ответ: «Я просто знал это».  
Так что я продолжал ждать, ждать того мига, когда я, наконец, тоже узнаю.  
Но этот момент все не наступал. Годы оборачивались десятилетиями и веками, а потом всех захватила война, Поднимались и падали королевства вместе со своими королями, мои друзья детства, те, что просто «знали», когда полюбили, давным-давно погибли. Одна Эпоха сменяла другую, и внезапно я осознал, что меня уже нельзя причислить к «юным».  
Вскоре я начал воспринимать себя одним из «эльфов древних времен» – тех, что, казалось, были обречены оставаться навеки одинокими, чьи дни наполнены работой и четким знанием своего предназначения в жизни.  
Осознание этого меня потрясло. Я стал осколком древности, прошел до конца свой путь и слишком долго учился жить в одиночестве.  
И все же это мой выбор. На долгие-долгие годы. Я наблюдал, как проходят Эпохи. Я наблюдал – во второй раз – как осуществляются надежды нашего народа: объединившись с людьми, мы возвысились над всеми прочими.  
И я убедил себя, что вполне доволен своей жизнью, посвященной Имладрису.  
Но я так долго был одинок и упивался своим одиночеством, что когда искра любви зажглась во мне, я почувствовал себя униженным.   
«Сейчас? – вопросил я Валар. – После невыразимо долгого времени, в течение которого я приучал себя к одинокому существованию, вы искушаете меня тем, чему уже и не стоило случаться?»  
Я пришел в ярость.  
Мое тело, такое кроткое и послушное мне создание, внезапно оказалось охваченным жаждой, равной которой я ничего ранее не знал и не представлял, как с ней справится. Моя эгоистичная душа, давным-давно обретшая целостность в одиночестве, внезапно потребовала себе ту часть, что ей недоставало, чтобы стать завершенной. Мое сердце, молчавшее так долго, пылко заверило меня, что все это всерьез и что я – наконец-то – влюбился.  
Мои споры с самим собой казались бесконечными. Мое сердце, тело и душа выступали единым войском, и ничто не могло поколебать их союз. Мой ум, впрочем, остался в стороне от столь обвальной атаки любви.  
«Тогда, – увещевал я сам себя, в надежде, что мое бунтующее «я» меня послушает, – почему Глорфиндель?» Я достаточно давно тебя знаю, чтобы то, что я люблю только тебя и тебя одного, сильно удивило меня. И разозлило тоже, конечно же, потому что в моем случае это было слепым обожанием, слепым и глупым, потому что ты никогда не заявил бы во всеуслышание о бессмертной любви ко мне и не было ни малейшей возможности, что мои чувства – если так можно назвать обрушившийся на меня вал эмоций – могут быть взаимными.  
Яростное отрицание и бесконечные споры с самим собой – ничто не могло повлиять на ту искру влюбленности, что зажгла во мне негасимое пламя. И это пламя не смогло погасить ни время, ни логика, ни уговоры.  
А потом пришло понимание. Я смирился с тем, что мое сердце – вовсе не послушный мне инструмент и не пришедшее в негодность орудие. Я признал, что судьба одарила меня любовью, но и прокляла одновременно – раз это чувство оказалось невзаимным.  
Так что, как можешь видеть, любовь настроила меня на мелодраматический лад.  
Таким образом, я начал раскрывать тайны любви, которые жаждал познать в более юные дни своей жизни. И хоть я осознавал свою неопытность, все же меня хватило на то, чтобы понять, что моя любовь – уникальная и дерзкая, и даже, наверное, очень сильно отличающаяся от других. Во-первых я, если быть честным, древен. Я видел и узнал слишком много, чтобы полной грудью вдыхать ароматы невинной первой любви. То, что я чувствую к тебе, всегда будет омрачено страстью и полным набором удовольствий, что только могла предложить жизнь. Прежде, чем узнать любовь, я познал смерть. Прежде, чем узнать счастье верности, я познал горечь предательства. Прежде, чем узнать радость просто смотреть на тебя, я познал ужас взгляда умирающего от моего клинка. И прежде, чем узнать тебя, я познал самого себя, а многие ли могут сказать подобное?  
С другой стороны, мне пришлось научиться тому, что любовь меняет. Ты изменил меня. Я не смогу перечислить тебе полный список изменений, я и сам их не знаю, знаю лишь только, что стал совершенно другим. И все же я попытаюсь, хотя это может длиться бесконечно. Я стал другим, потому что мое свободное время, ранее проводимое в тишине и познаниях, превратилось во время, проводимое с тобой или в мыслях о тебе, или в сочинениях едва ли не худших образчиков любовной поэзии в Арде, что я бережно храню в старом сундуке под кроватью. Я стал другим, потому что поддаюсь воле своих желаний, когда предполагается, что я должен работать. Я опустился настолько, что строю воздушные замки своей мечты. Я стал другим, потому что хоть только достоинство и долг удерживали тебя в одном кабинете со мной, я все же предпринимал смешные, нелепые попытки продлить свое пребывание там, в надежде, что ты заметишь это. Я стал другим, потому что стоит мне заслышать «Глорфиндель» в повседневных разговорах друзей, мое сердце всякий раз пропускает удар. Я стал другим, потому что стремлюсь сесть рядом с тобой, так, чтобы я мог едва уловимо скользить взглядом по твоему прекрасному лицу и подмечать малейшие изменения его выражения, так, чтобы я мог бесстыдно подслушивать твои разговоры, втайне надеясь, что ты обронишь мое имя, и чуть не терять сознания от счастья, когда ты все же произносишь его. Я стал другим, потому что теперь я вынужден безропотно сносить беспрестанные поддразнивания хорошего друга, что догадывается о моих чувствах к тебе, и я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы прекратить эту постыдную ситуацию. Я стал другим, потому что мое прежде покорное тело бунтует и требует освобождения, которое я дарую ему в темноте ночи с твоим именем на губах. Я стал другим, потому что полюбил.  
Итак. Хоть я еще могу измениться, я по–прежнему – в этом могу признаться – безнадежен. Зачем тогда это все? Это банальное заявление? Это корявое самообличающее признание?  
Я уже сказал тебе: любовь сделала меня старомодным, сентиментальным трусом. Старомодным, потому что я желаю не просто тебя, а ухаживания в полном смысле этого слова. Подаренных безделушек, посвященных мне стихов и танцев. Сентиментальным, потому что – как сам можешь видеть – меня внезапно захлестнули эмоции, и никакими силами я не способен сбавить их пыл. А трусом, потому что я собирался признаться тебе во всем лично, с глазу на глаз, а не посредством этих нетвердых каракулей на огрызках бумаги.  
Глорфиндель, подводя итог всему вышесказанному: я люблю тебя.  
  
Навсегда твой,  
Эрестор.

***

  
Глорфиндель уронил руку на колено, судорожно комкая письмо. Он знал, что улыбается невероятно глупой, сумасшедшей улыбкой, но сейчас его это не волновало.   
Они с Эрестором были полными противоположностями, но это его тоже не беспокоило. Мысленный образ Эрестора десятилетиями уводил его в мир грез, но он не замечал этого. И оказался слишком глуп, что спросить себя, с чего все началось, почему поначалу он чувствовал такое отчаяние, возвращаясь из своих мечтаний, а потом продолжал грезить, снова и снова. Но все это было уже неважным, потому что теперь он знал – это любовь.  
Смаргивая невесть откуда взявшиеся слезы, Глорфиндель поднял голову и посмотрел на темную расплывчатую фигуру, замершую в открытых дверях. Он смахнул с глаз слезы и разглядел Эрестора, стоявшего точно за порогом комнаты и молча смотрящего на него.  
Глорфиндель был поражен.  
– А мне подумалось, что ты не придешь, если только тебя ни приведет стража.  
Эрестор опустил глаза в пол.  
– Собственно, я так и хотел сделать.  
Глорфиндель больше не мог сдерживать дурацкой, до ушей, улыбки.  
– Но все же ты здесь.  
– Да, – отрывисто буркнул Эрестор, впервые явно выказывая свое волнение.  
– Так почему ты здесь?  
– Ты действительно пошлешь за мной стражу?  
– С веревками, если потребуется, – заверил Глорфиндель. – Я не допущу, чтобы такие мелочи вроде того, что я сам не могу ходить, вставали на моем пути, – он продолжал глупо и широко улыбаться. – Но ты здесь.  
– Да. – Эрестор сделал глубокий вдох, готовясь. Так нехарактерно для него. – Пытаюсь преодолеть свою трусость.  
– Ты поэтому прячешься за дверью?  
– Я не прячусь.  
– Эрестор, – мягким тоном предупредил его Глорфиндель.  
– Я люблю тебя, – Эрестор широко распахнул глаза, сам придя в шок от собственных слов.  
Молчание.  
– Вот, собственно, и все, что я хотел сказать.   
А затем он удрал.  
– Стража!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Три часа спустя, после того как стражу все же вызвали, Дом и все прилегающие территории обыскали, Элронд прочел Глорфинделю нотацию, Глорфиндель на Элронда наорал, Эрестора так и не нашли.  
Динендаль, друг Глорфинделя и его помощник, уселся в кресло рядом с кроватью и испытующе посмотрел на своего капитана.  
– Глорфиндель.  
Никакой реакции.  
Он продолжил:  
– Почему ты заставил половину стражи и всю прислугу в Имладрисе искать Эрестора?  
– Потому что он от меня спрятался.  
– А почему он от тебя спрятался?  
– Сам не знаю. Но хотел бы знать, – Глорфиндель сцепил пальцы и опустил голову.  
Динендаль вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
– Сам не знаешь? Но хотел бы знать?  
Глорфиндель поднял голову.  
– Вели прекратить поиски, Динендаль. Бесполезно искать Эрестора на его же собственной территории. Он знает Имладрис лучше, чем кто-либо.  
– Я бы не стал так утверждать, – раздалось от двери.  
Эльфы обернулись и увидели Элронда, стоящего в дверном проеме. Его руки были скрещены на груди, а глаза потемнели.  
– Ты знаешь, где он? – задал вопрос Глорфиндель, тоном, полным усталой надежды.  
– О да.  
Они помолчали.  
– Но не скажешь, верно?  
Элронд шагнул в комнату, смерил взглядом Динендаля и указал кивком на дверь.  
Тот вышел без единого слова и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Элронд встал у кровати и, подняв бровь, сверху вниз посмотрел на Глорфинделя,.  
Глорфиндель со вздохом ответил на безмолвный вопрос:  
– После всех этих веков ничегонеделания, бездумного витания в облаках, все стало происходить слишком быстро, слишком внезапно.  
– Зато вовремя, – улыбнулся ему Элронд. – Но я хотел бы знать, почему мой Дом набит вооруженной стражей и зачем ты поднял на ноги всех слуг.  
Глорфиндель жестом показал на постель и пояснил:  
– Сам понимаешь, я бы последовал за ним сам. Но он нарочно оставил меня мучиться, зная, что я прикован к постели, и я не мог это так оставить.  
– У тебя совершенно не злой голос. И ты улыбаешься.  
– По-моему, я улыбаюсь последние три часа, без остановок, – Глорфиндель покачал головой и взял с одеяла деревянную фигурку. – Элронд, раз он не желает приходить ко мне сам, может, ты передаешь это ему?  
Элронд бережно принял вырезанную статуэтку, и его голос внезапно смягчился от прилива чувств:  
– Да, конечно, передам. Хочешь передать ему что-нибудь на словах?  
– Нет. Хотя – да! Скажи ему – «Первая безделушка».  
Тот кивнул и вышел. Но прежде, чем уйти, он повернулся и сказал Глорфинделю:  
– Еще я укоризненно приподниму бровь и велю ему придти. Он немного трусоват, ты должен был это понять.  
Элронд захлопнул дверь под смех Глорфинделя:  
– Я так и понял!

***

  
Учитывая небогатый выбор времяпрепровождения, Глорфиндель решил притвориться, что вполне счастлив созерцать вечно изменяющееся небо за окном. Ясный полдень сменился пасмурной погодой, тяжелые темные тучи нависли над долиной, обещая дождь. Вскоре по узкому оконному карнизу застучали мелкие капли и дождь зарядил надолго, выстукивая неровный ритм, заливая стекло тонкими ручейками, пока солнце не засияло вновь. Сверкающий жар Анора высушил влагу, и Глорфиндель смотрел, как капельки становятся все меньше и меньше под яркими солнечными лучами, как пейзаж, словно бы нарисованный отдельными мокрыми точками, пропадает, и в его окне вновь открывается привычный вид. Нолдо вглядывался во все это так завороженно, словно никогда не видел ничего подобного прежде.  
Наконец солнце скрылось за дальними взгорьями, и одна потрясающая гамма красок в небе сменилась другой: синева его быстро потухла, сделалась бледнее, стала тусклой, не такой насыщенной. Сегодня вечером запад пылал фиолетовым, с легкой примесью розового, там, где протянулись тонкие полоски тающих в высоте серых облаков, а потом все оттенки слились воедино в тусклую бездну.  
Глорфиндель наблюдал все это, и улыбка появилась на его губах, когда первые любопытные звездочки, блеснув, заявили о своем существовании, заняв положенное им место в темной чистоте вечного неба.  
Вдруг, без предупреждения, открылась дверь.  
– Прости, я забыл постучать, – немного грубовато, слегка раздраженно и чуть весело выдохнул Элронд. – Но я тут ходил, бродил и нашел нашего неторопыгу.  
Но Элронд, однако, вошел один.  
Выражение его лица, когда он обернулся посмотреть себе за спину, было бесценно, жаль, там никого не было, чтобы это увидеть.  
Эрестор проскользнул внутрь.  
– Вот и хорошо.  
И Элронд ушел, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.  
Глорфиндель улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал, наблюдая за эльфом, внезапно попавшим в ловушку в его комнатах.  
Эрестор был тихим по натуре, умным по счастливой случайности, циничным по собственному выбору, и вместе с тем – воспитаннейшим существом с царственными, в лучших смыслах этого слова, манерами и обладающим неистребимой эстель.  
Но впервые за всю свою жизнь он не стремился демонстрировать ничего из списка.  
Эрестор трусил. И именно так и стоило называть его поведение. Он стоял, ссутулившись, опустив голову, темные волосы ниспадали на бледное лицо, прикрывая все, что только можно. Его руки – чуткие, с длинными пальцами и чистыми, матово поблескивающими ногтями – мелко, едва уловимо вздрагивали обуревавшего его страха. Или беспокойства, а, возможно, и опасения. И в этих руках была крепко зажата маленькая вещица из сосны с вырезанными на ней ракушками и цветами. Эрестор ничего не говорил.  
Несмотря на его побег, на то, что он оставил Глорфинделя в одиночку справляться со своим смятением (а также переживать и строить планы) – несмотря ни на что, Глорфиндель обнаружил, что не может найти в себе сил укорить, уколоть или упрекнуть эльфа, это прекраснейшее создание, что сейчас вело себя непохоже на самого себя, но все же ухитрившегося стать центром мира Глорфинделя. Эрестор.  
– Эрестор, – начал он, – я очень рад, что ты пришел. – Честность – лучшая политика, решил Глорфиндель, а в его случае ничего другого ему не подходило.  
Быстрый взгляд, вспышка из темноты, и Эрестор отвел глаза, сам недовольно хмурясь от собственной трусости. Он поднял руку с фигуркой и прижал ее к груди, потом попытался слабо улыбнуться.  
– Присядь, – предложил Глорфиндель, усаживаясь даже прямее, чем он сидел до прихода Эрестора, – пожалуйста. – Он жестом указал на уже знакомое кресло. – И, прошу тебя, не нервничай так, – попросил он, по-прежнему улыбаясь. – Я тоже тебя люблю. – Его голос никогда не был таким мягким, таким... нежным. Ломким. Если бы только признания требовали меньше от признающихся, возможно, о любви говорили чаще и искреннее.  
– Странно, не так ли? – спросил Эрестор и тут же поспешно закрыл рот, словно ребенок, только что вспомнивший, что ему запретили говорить. Но миг спустя Эрестор очнулся. Он опустил руку и скользящим шагом приблизился к креслу, а, следовательно, и к Глорфинделю.  
Ободряющий кивок от Глорфинделя поощрил темноволосого нолдо на большее, и Эрестор примостился на краешке кресла, словно птица на ветке, готовая вспорхнуть и улететь в любой момент.  
– Усаживайся поудобнее, – со смехом сказал ему Глорфиндель. – Тебя всегда рады здесь видеть, и это еще преуменьшение.  
Эрестор не смотрел на него. Вместо этого он изучал искусно выполненную резьбу на поделке, бережно держа ее в руках.  
– Твое письмо, – начал Глорфиндель и умолк. – Эта безделушка, – еще раз попытался он. И вздохнул. Похоже, улыбка никогда не сойдет с его губ. – Я думаю, мы давно любим друг друга, уже очень-очень давно. Почему бы нам уже не освободиться от страха в наших сердцах?  
Эрестор энергично помотал головой, по-прежнему не поднимая взгляда прекрасных темных глаз.  
– Что ж, ладно. Похоже, мы застряли на одном месте, так что я продолжу говорить, нести чушь, как обычно, пока тебе это не надоест, и ты, наконец, нарушишь однообразие моего монолога своей как всегда, необычайно уместной, подколкой. Как тебе такой план?  
– Идеально.  
Глорфиндель рассмеялся.  
– Эрестор, чего ты стесняешься?  
Безмолвное пожатие плеч.  
– Как хочешь, – Глорфиндель провел ладонью по голове, еще больше растрепывая золотистые волосы, и высвободил из косы пару волнистых прядей. Но больше ничего не сказал. Ждал.  
Наконец, Эрестор шевельнулся. Он убрал с глаз вечно мешающуюся прядь, поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Глорфинделем.  
Чарующая улыбка Глорфинделя обезоруживала.  
– Хочешь почитать по-настоящему плохие стихи?  
Смущенная улыбка коснулась губ Эрестора. Он кивнул.  
Глорфиндель жестом указал под кровать.  
– Ты не единственный, кто решил, что укромная темнота под кроватью – лучшее место для секретов. Там стоит деревянная резная шкатулка. Ты ее сразу увидишь.  
Эрестор, с присущей ему грацией, с готовностью встал на колени рядом с кроватью Глорфинделя и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. Потом нагнулся ниже, и его черные волосы рассыпались по плечам. Он запустил руки под ниспадающее одеяло, и результатом короткого поиска стала небольшая дубовая шкатулка с искусно вырезанными животными вроде фениксов и крылатых лошадей на крышке и ветвями плюща, обвивающими все ее грани.  
У Глорфинделя внезапно пересохло в горле, так что он молча показал на кресло, и Эрестор скользнул обратно и, неохотно отложив резную ракушку на прикроватный столик, поставил шкатулку себе на колени.  
– Открой, – тихо сказал Глорфиндель.  
Тот подчинился. Шкатулка была полна бумаг; Эрестор доставал их с осторожностью, сделавшей бы честь любому уважающему себя библиотекарю. Он наткнулся на подписанное им соглашение о доставке угля с Одиноких Гор и вопросительно поднял бровь.  
– Там была твоя подпись, – мягко сказал Глорфиндель таким тоном, будто это объяснение было самой естественной вещью на свете.  
Он смотрел, как Эрестор перебирает бумаги, бегло просматривая их.  
– Вот, вот оно! – воскликнул Глорфиндель, указав пальцем. – С нарисованными спиралями по полям. Читай.  
Эрестор замер в безмолвии, потом нерешительно протянул листок Глорфинделю.  
Тот принял его с грустноватой усмешкой. Глорфиндель видел слезы, поблескивающие в глазах Эрестора, но не сказал о них ни слова.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я их зачитал. Хорошо. – Он бережно разгладил тонкий пергамент и покачал головой. – Это самое первое, – снервным смешком сказал он, прочистил горло и начал:  
 __  
О черные глаза, взор безучастный,  
О вздохи жаркие, о слез ручей,  
О мрак напрасно прожданных ночей,  
О свет зари, вернувшийся напрасно!  
  
О жалобы, о зов желаний властный,  
О дни пустые, череда скорбей,  
О мертвецы в сплетениях сетей,  
О пытки, нанесенные злосчастно!  
  
О смех его, о кудри, лоб, рука,  
О голос, о виола, вздох смычка,—  
Чтобы во мне зажечь такое пламя!  
  
Тебя виню: меня воспламенив,  
Все сердце мне ты опалил огнями,  
Ни искры в грудь к себе не заронив!*  
  
Закончив, Глорфиндель неуверенно кашлянул.  
– В общем... вот. Самое отчаянное. Потом я это перерос.  
– Я вижу.  
– Не думаю, что когда-нибудь перестану улыбаться.  
Эрестор вновь встретился с ним взглядом.  
– Хорошо, – он опустил взгляд на шкатулку и бесцельно пролистнул пару бумаг. – А мне понравилось.  
– Спасибо, – усмехнулся Глорфиндель. – Не сомневаюсь, что твои лучше.  
– Заверяю тебя – ничуть, – Эрестор вздохнул. – Глорфиндель, – начал он, но больше ничего не добавил.  
– Да, – охотно отозвался тот. – Пожалуйста, скажи мне что-нибудь, я послушаю.  
Эрестор улыбнулся. На пару секунд.  
– Это глупо и сильно одновременно.  
– Да.  
– Как твоя нога?  
– О. Лучше. В любом случае, рана была легкой.  
– Лжец, – укорил его Эрестор. – Элронд сказал, что чуть не треснула кость.  
Глорфиндель пожал плечами:  
– Все равно уже заживает.  
– Хорошо.  
Эрестор встал, положил шкатулку на кресло… А потом подобрал полы своего одеяния, легко забрался на постель и сел рядом с Глорфинделем, вытянув ноги рядом с его и опираясь спиной на груду подушек.  
Эрестор взял руку Глорфинделя в свою и – с лебединой грацией – положил голову на его прикрытое рубашкой плечо.  
– Глорфиндель, – буднично произнес он, последние остатки его трусости уже развеялись, – мы делили кабинет тысячи лет и ни разу ни о чем не спорили. Но надежда, что мы можем также разделить свои жизни – ложная, и заводит нас не туда. К тому же мы ни разу не виделись с глазу на глаз где-то еще, кроме кабинета. Следовательно, логика, подсказывающая, что мы можем создать один дом на двоих – ошибочна. Допустим, в теории мы знаем, что можем ужиться друг с другом. Но у тебя нет ни малейшего чувства ответственности, а я только им и живу. Так что нам будет тяжело найти что-то общее, если мы вообще что-то най...  
По всей вероятности, Эрестор мог продолжать в таком духе всю ночь, если бы не тактичное вмешательство Глорфинделя. Златоволосый эльф просто повернул голову и поймал упрямые губы в поцелуе, быстром, глубоком и до невозможности правильном.  
Когда он отстранился, в уголках его рта еще витала нежная улыбка, но Эрестор видел лишь глубокие любящие синие глаза Глорфинделя.  
– Думаю, – сказал Глорфиндель, низким и чуть хрипловатым голосом, – мы как-нибудь со всем справимся.  
– Ты чересчур светло смотришь на жизнь, – прошептал Эрестор.  
– Да, – без раздумий согласился Глорфиндель. – А ты – проницательный ученый, чье вечное проклятье – цинизм, но с сердцем, что никогда не будет разбито.   
– Я должен ответить столь же душещипательным заявлением?  
– Если только завтра, – согласился Глорфиндель. – Даю тебе время придумать что-нибудь впечатляющее.  
Эрестор ничего не сказал, только сильнее сжал руку Глорфинделя и повернулся, чтобы уткнуться в его шею, глубоко дыша.  
И так они и заснули – успокоившиеся, довольные и любимые.  
Но прежде Эрестор прошептал:  
– Безделушка. Стихотворение. Ты задолжал мне еще танец, – и улыбнулся. – Как я и предсказывал...  
  
FIN  
  
* чуть переделанное стихотворение Луизы Лабе


End file.
